Anadian halfling
The Anadian halfling is a creature from the ''Spelljammer'' campaign setting. 2nd Edition Stats Climate/Terrain: Anadian polar regions Frequency: Common Organization: Family Activity Cycle: Any, but mostly day Diet: Omnivore Intelligence: Highly intelligent (13-14) Treasure: K Alignment: Any No. Appearing: 1d100 Armor Class: 6 (10) Movement: 6 (9) Hit Dice: 1-6 hit points THAC0: 20 No. of Attacks: 1 Damage/Attack: 1-6 (weapon) Special Attacks: +3 with bows and slings Special Defenses: See below Magic Resistance: Nil Size: S (3½' tall) Morale: Steady (11-12) XP Value: 35 Description Anadian halflings are the epitome of extremes. When they like something, they love it, but when they don't like it, they abhor it. This extremist attitude is exhibited in everything they do or say. The southern halflings hate anything that is not part of their family unit, while the northern halflings hate anything that does not contribute to the law and order of their community. Anadian halflings average 3½ feet in height and have dark, almost jet black skin. Their eyes and hair are very dark colored as well. Their clothing is usually white or any other light color that helps reflect the Sun's intensity away from the skin. The Anadian halflings have their own tongue which resembles common in many ways. This makes communication between Anadians and visiting spelljamming races possible, but excruciatingly slow. Combat Anadian halflings fight with great ferocity when in defense of their homes or beliefs. They are extremely skilled in the bow and the sling, giving them a +3 bonus on all attack rolls. When equipped for battle, the halflings wear non-metallic armor because of the shortage of metals on Anadia - what metal is mined is used in the construction of defense walls for important buildings, or for heavy weaponry. When fighting hand to hand, the Anadians usually use hand axes, short swords, and daggers. The Anadian halflings are very resistant to magic and poisons, so they gain a +4 to all saving throws. They are also clever and silent. In combat, opponents receive a -5 penalty to their surprise rolls, and in all types of natural terrain, the Anadian halfling is considered invisible when purposely hiding in vegetation. Habitat/Society Halfling counties in the Northern Polarate generally have 10 to 30 villages, with each village containing 50 to 500 or more halflings. There are a total of 13 counties in the Northern Polarate. For every 30 halflings in a particular area, there are two 3rd-level fighters and a 4th-level priest. Every county contains at least ten 5th-level fighters and two 6th-level priests. The main government consists of a group of 39 men and women who are a mixture of 3rd- to 6th-level fighters and 2nd- through 6th-level priests. This group of halflings ensures that the county governments are not passing laws that could limit the freedoms of the people in any way. The Southern Polarate halflings have no set governmental standard. Any single family able to take control from the current ruling family becomes the new law. This creates complete anarchy in many areas, because no family is able to maintain a sense of control over all areas for any amount of time. This also means that the southern halflings have a very short life span. Since every family is fighting everyone else, the life expectancy is only about 25 years. A southern polarate family's most important possession is a fertile woman. To combat the incredible population losses from war, the survivors breed like rabbits. Not many of the halflings in the Southern Polarate enjoy life, but no one is willing to stop the fighting because no one can trust anyone else. References * Spelljammer reference: SJR2, 9312XXX1401 * TSR reference: TSR 9312 * ISBN: Category:Spelljammer creatures Category:SJR2 canon